1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for verifying software product licenses using hardware and product identifications. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system for verifying multiple software product licenses in a secure manner using a verification file that is maintained separately from the software products themselves.
2. Background Art
As the use of computer software becomes more prolific, the need to prevent piracy increases. In particular, software producers are constantly faced with growing instances of illegal usages of their products. To help better control the use of programs, most software producers include a license with their products, commonly known as a “shrink-wrap” license. Oftentimes, the license is accompanied by a verification code or key. When installing and/or running the product, an end-user is prompted to input the provided verification code. Upon input of the proper code, the product is consider “verified” and installation/running of the product on the end-user's computer system is permitted. However, much illegal use of software products stems from end-users who obtain products from lawful purchasers and then install or run the products on their own computer systems. When obtaining a product in this manner, the illegal end-user is also provided with the license and verification code. Accordingly, although not a lawful user, the individual is still free to input the proper verification code and install the product.
Heretofore, attempts have been made at improving the means by which software products can be verified. However, such attempts fail to provide an effective way by which a product can be licensed and verified based on a specific computer system, as opposed to a specific end-user. In addition, previous attempts fail to provide a way by which multiple products can be verified with a single verification file that is maintained separately from the products themselves.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an efficient method and system for verifying product licenses using computer hardware and product identifications. In addition, a need exists for such identifications to be stored in a verification file that is obtained/maintained separately from the product itself. A need also exists for the capability to verify multiple products using a single verification file or unit of files. A further need exists for the verification file to be encrypted prior to its use to prevent piracy.